El semental que cabalga al mundo
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: ¡Que las profecías digan lo que quieran! Él era el semental que cabalga al mundo.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes mencionados pertenecen a GRRM.

* * *

 _ **Este fic va en respuesta al desafío de Erly, del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".**_

* * *

Con muchísimo cariño lo escribí. Espero de todo corazón que cumpla tus expectativas. Las disculpas se quedan cortas por la tardanza, pero esto fue un gran reto y no quería escribir cualquier cosa. El primer borrador fue a parar junto al Dios Ahogado y renació de esta manera.

Un abrazo, pequeño y lindo cupcake :3

* * *

Observó a su sobrina, que relucía su belleza con el cabello azabache trenzado con prendedores de oro; un pezón delicado robaba todas las miradas empapadas de lujuria, asomado entre los pliegues de su vestido de seda.

Arianne Martell sonrió al ver los castaños ojos de su tío fijos en ella y apretó ligeramente la mano de Viserys Targaryen, quien irguió la cabeza altanero, como si estuviese al pie del Trono de Hierro proclamando lo que era suyo por sangre y decreto.

«El dragón es de cuidado» pensó Oberyn.

Eso se notaba a leguas, puesto que con una delicada chispa podía encenderse y explotar toda su furia. Aún así, Arianne era sangre de su sangre y un Martell podía domesticar a cualquier bestia desde la cama.

Y eso lo sabía bastante bien por la bendita experiencia.

¡Qué poderoso se sintió en aquella exótica tierra! Podía comerse el mundo a puñadas y aún así, no terminaría de estar satisfecho hasta volver a poseer a aquel hombre entre las garras de la pasión.

Por múltiples razones se sintió invencible al devorar el suculento sabor de aquel exquisito manjar. No se refería a los platillos hechos con carne de caballo con sus toques picantes, ni mucho menos por la guarnición que lo acompañaba, protagonizada por dátiles servidos con higos y granadas, que junto con la leche fermentada eran una verdadera delicia.

No, había poseído a un hombre que le excitaba por su salvajismo y ese toque de prohibición que a Oberyn Martell tanto le gustaba.

Ningún mortal que no se llamase Daenerys Targaryen podía conocer esos lujuriosos secretos que yacían bajo esos ojos oscuros y una apariencia que imponía respeto a cualquier mortal. Más sin embargo, él lo había conseguido, el probar el néctar que habitaba entre sus labios y que llegaba hasta la llave maestra del placer que entre sus muslos se ocultaba.

«Follar».

El dorniense había sido tan directo como se le caracterizaba, pero no obtuvo una respuesta pronta cuando bramó tal palabra. Khal Drogo parecía no comprender lo que decía, pero Oberyn Martell se encargó de explicarle como era debido lo que significaban esas seis letras.

Sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, soltando una risita entre dientes, recordando todo con tal realismo que sintió como la sangre caliente recorrió su cuerpo y llegó a su entrepierna haciendo que un cosquilleo se hiciera presente sobre su piel.

Suspiró, rememorando el olor de desprendía aquel cuello varonil, mezclando el aroma de los aceites de su larga cabellera y el sudor de su piel, que era una combinación excitante.

Khal Drogo lo había mirado con sus penetrantes ojos, pero no se rindió tan fácil ante él. Oberyn se topó con un hombre fiero y que era la encarnación misma de las pasiones más extrañas, prohibidas y apasionadas. Requirió de caricias que iban directa a la gloria y palabras fuertes; de mordiscos y uno que otro rasguño, aquí no había espacio para caricias suaves y frases dulces. No, era una batalla entre dos cuerpos que luchaban por someter al otro entre gemidos y movimientos bruscos.

Le enseñó el arte del sexo, pero con la virilidad y el poderío que emanaba de su hombría. Apostaba todos los tesoros de Dorne a que ni siquiera Daenerys Targaryen lo había llevado a conocer el verdadero placer de lo prohibido; el sabor entrañable que en pocos amantes se hallaba la gloria de hacer el amor.

¡Las profecías que digan lo que quieran! El semental que cabalga al mundo se llama Khal Drogo y la Víbora Roja lo comprobó en cada embestida manchada de profundos deseos carnales.

«Acecharé su sombra cada noche y cada día. Así tenga que huir de Dorne para siempre y reencontrarme con él en el fin del mundo».


End file.
